


梦

by Pearrrrr



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 도쯔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearrrrr/pseuds/Pearrrrr
Summary: PWP这是一个关于梦的故事。





	梦

**Author's Note:**

> 预警  
*语言粗俗有  
*小学生文笔  
*背景是我瞎扯的  
*稍微有点强势的成年南人  
*最后，这里面的一切都是我个人的臆想，请不要上升到两位本人谢谢。

曹承衍半梦半醒间感到一个滚烫的身体钻进了他的被子，他没在意反而伸手搂住了入侵者。来者只有可能是他年幼又故作成熟的小男友，虽然坚持要自己独占一个房间，可每到半夜都会悄悄溜进年长恋人的房间。今天也是一样，不过也有点不一样。曹承衍变扭地推开了一直埋在他颈旁的脑袋，不断落下细碎的吻和滚烫的呼吸扰得他无法入睡。

“哥……怎么了？”一个略带沙哑的声音在他的耳边响起，带着点困惑与不解。是道贤的声音，但是又比道贤的声音更低沉一点，他迷惑的睁开眼，瞬间睡意没了大半。眼前确实是他的小男友没错，除了他不再小了。曹承衍有些愣愣的看着他，稚嫩的五官因为婴儿肥的褪去而变得深邃分明，原本是能轻松钻进哥哥的怀里的体型，这会儿倒能轻易将哥哥揽进自己怀里了。

“道贤？”曹承衍怀疑自己还没睡醒，这明显大了一号的南道贤是怎么回事。“嗯，是我。”他垂着眼回应着，手却钻进了睡衣里，没轻没重的顺小腹一路往上抚，带起一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。曹承衍张了张嘴，有些警惕的抓住了他的手。

“哥怎么了？”他有些无奈，稍微使了个巧劲便挣脱了抓住了自己的手，反之抓住了曹承衍的手腕。“不想做吗？”他说着吻了上去，曹承衍还来不及反应，所有话语融化在了唇舌交缠之间。他们之前不是没有接过吻，但大多数时间都是浅尝辄止，南道贤是个很害羞的孩子，稍微亲近一点动作都能让他耳朵充血，甚至躲开，更别提接吻了，他们第一次接吻后南道贤把自己关在房间里整整一个下午。曹承衍后来花了好长一段时间才让他接受了接吻。但是从来都没有这么深入过，有点太舒服了，他迷迷糊糊的想着，浑身几乎软成了一滩水，连什么时候睡衣被解开了都不知道。

南道贤松开他的时候他正喘的厉害，白皙的肌肤染上了一大片红潮。他双眼失神的望着天花板，红肿的双唇微张着，泛着因为激烈接吻而留下的水光。“哥是不是太敏感了……”南道贤说着从枕头底下拿出一管润滑剂，“等等、道贤等等！”曹承衍这才回过神来，匆忙的坐起来，拉上了自己的衣服。南道贤动作一滞，“哥，是不是喜欢上别人了？”他低着头，声音透露着委屈。

“不是，哥只是有点混乱……”曹承衍有些烦躁的揉了揉头发，脑子里不由的想起了每次道贤拒绝和他亲密接触后的那种欲言又止的表情。南道贤毫无疑问是青涩的，再加上他们之间有着不可跨越的年龄差，曹承衍不是没想过这种事，但每次都选择压在心底。

“我喜欢承衍哥，我一直以来都想和哥做这种事。”南道贤沉默了一会儿，像是用尽了所有的勇气说道，他转过了身，隐约能看到耳朵尖烧得通红。这一计直球也打得曹承衍晕头转向的了，他也不知道自己在做什么，只是有些呆呆脱下睡衣，略带颤抖的抱住现在比自己高大上不少的弟弟。

他一只手捂着自己的嘴，一只手搂着自己以来信赖的、喜爱的弟弟的脑袋，胸前传来湿润尖锐的刺激感几乎让他压抑不住自己的呻吟声。被自己小八岁的恋人压在床上以这样一种吸取母乳的方式对待着更是让他羞耻到想要钻地。“我现在帮哥扩张。”模糊不清的声音从胸前传来，他尴尬的想让恋人闭嘴，脱口而出的却是几乎不像是自己声音的呻吟，绵长而勾人。怀中的人一顿，随即动作变得更激烈起来，近乎用力的摁住了曹承衍腰，另一只手则打开了润滑剂。手指就着冰冷的润滑液进入体内，说实在的这种感觉并不好受，他本能的想要挣扎却因为腰间的禁锢而不得动弹。细心的恋人注意到了他的举动，有些生疏的抚慰起他前面的性器。他呜咽着，比起生理上的快感更多的是心灵上的刺激。南道贤的手纤长而厚实，这双手曾在钢琴上飞舞着，演奏出一首首动人心弦的乐曲，如今却帮他做着这种事。曹承衍闭上眼睛，像是为了逃避一般，眼前虽然一片漆黑，其他感官却变得更加敏锐了，两人急促的喘气声交杂着一些让人脸红心跳的粘腻水声，埋在身后的手指正缓慢移动着，一点点推开狭窄的通道，像是在探索一片未曾被发现过的大陆。

“……唔啊、等等！”手指经过某一处时，电流般的快感顺着脊椎疯了般的涌了上来，他毫无防备，被这从未体验过的感觉刺激出了眼泪。  
“没事，没事的。”南道贤俯身吻去他的泪水，手上的动作却越发的迅速起来，并且集中攻击那令人抓狂的一处。曹承衍感觉自己像是被丢进了一场暴风雨里，他毫无反手之力，甚至连哭喊的力气都没有。等他反应过来时，已经颤抖着夹着恋人的手射在了床单上，他脆弱的泪腺也很争气的将床单浸湿了一大块。曹承衍躺在床上努力的汲取着每一口空气，视线变得又模糊又清晰，高潮的感觉让人头晕目眩，他连一根手指都不想动了。

“哥。”

“……嗯？”

“我进来了。”憋了很久的大男孩还没那么好的耐性等他度过不应期，只是抓了个枕头垫在他身下，便不管不顾地插了进去。突然被侵入的感觉让曹承衍几乎弹了起来，他惊叫一声，抓紧了床单，哪怕经过了万全的前戏准备，疼痛仍然顺着入口蔓延开来。

“哥……太紧了，放松一点。”南道贤几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话，他顾忌着哥哥的感受强忍着不敢做出任何动作，但是这种被包裹的紧紧的感觉也让他感到理智的弦在一点点崩塌。曹承衍努力的调整着自己的呼吸，比起疼痛他更难以忽略的是那股饱胀感，体内的东西炙热而庞大，每一寸都与自己牢牢贴合。这种相交的方式是那么的亲密，他们宛如一体。

曹承衍抬起头吻了吻恋人的鼻尖，一只手悄悄的搂住了恋人的脖子。这是一个讯号，南道贤收到了。一开始只是试探性的抽插，缓慢而磨人，疼痛感早就散去了，取而代之的是让人牙酸的快感从交合处传来。曹承衍咬紧牙关，这太难熬了，细碎而粘糯的闷哼声仍然从唇齿之间泄了出来。他拽紧了弟弟的发丝，视线变得一片模糊，所有的感官像是被放大了一倍，他仿佛能听到自己心脏狂跳的声音，他们肌肤相贴又分离所产生的细碎声，还有不明的水渍声，南道贤埋在他颈间舔弄着，身下的撞击一下比一下重。

“哥，别忍了。”这句话像是打开了所有的开关。曹承衍张了张嘴，发出了近乎啜泣般的声音，放弃了抵抗。他的声音一向是清亮而高昂的，他唱过许多歌，感性的、甜蜜的、性感的，但是没有任何一首像现在这样，仿佛一颗正在融化的酒心巧克力，南道贤不知道该怎么形容，但是他想他大概会溺死在这里。他抱起了瘫软在床上的哥哥，曹承衍有些无助的将手搭在他肩上，他们面对面，额头贴着额头，这个坐着般的姿势好像进去的更深了，曹承衍的呻吟都变了调，带上了哭腔。好喜欢、他每撞击一下心中都会默念一句，真的好喜欢。

曹承衍在恋人的眼中看到了自己的倒影，眼神迷离，满脸潮红，刘海被汗水打湿沾在脸颊上，一副陷入了情欲的模样。弟弟眼中的迷恋浓得近乎实体化，他心中的满足感比快感还胜，“道贤、很舒服哦……”他伸手搂紧了恋人，在耳边轻笑着说道。

年轻气盛的男孩可经不起这种刺激，下一秒曹承衍就被掀翻在了床上，小狼狗般的恋人又舔又咬的，从他肩胛骨上的纹身一路吻到了脊椎尾，留下一串色情的红印子，身下也没停止，原本绵长的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，撑着床的手肘微微打着颤，腰间的快感太过于强烈了，生理性泪水又开始聚集，随着下一个耸动，它们便像断了线的珠子似的落了下来。

“停、南道贤！嗯啊……慢一点！”手里的床单皱成了一团，曹承衍带着哭腔喊道，身后的人却跟听不到似的。这狗崽子，他咬紧了枕头，闭上眼浑身颤抖着，连脚趾头都蜷缩了起来。“哥，一起去吧？”南道贤低喘着说道，掐紧了他的腰，做起了最后的冲刺。快感像海浪一样堆积的越来越高，随着一阵痉挛猛然落下。南道贤终于放过他了，曹承衍倒在床上迷迷糊糊地想着，他现在好累只想睡觉。

“……哥？哥你还好吗？”有个声音一直在他耳旁环绕。

“我不好！下次不做了！”曹承衍快被烦死了，闭着眼皱着眉吼道。

“做什么？”他忽然猛地睁开眼睛，穿着小仓鼠睡衣的弟弟正坐在床上望着他，肉嘟嘟的脸颊，迷惑而又尴尬的神情。

“道贤？”他瞬间睡意全无，所以刚刚到底是什么啦，湿漉漉的裤子大概告诉他答案了。他立马尴尬的用被子盖住自己，望着南道贤的脸不知道该说些什么。

“我回房间睡好了……”南道贤有些不自在的移开了视线，随后一阵风似的逃出了房间。曹承衍愣了半天，才蒙着被子哀嚎起来，他就知道他的小男友怎么可能那么开放啦！靠在房门外的南道贤看着自己一塌糊涂的睡裤，捂着脸不知道该如何是好。

END  
我没检查，如果有错字或者语序不顺的地方dbq  
设定是现实中南人16了，别骂我我跑路了。


End file.
